


Our breath, one glassy, tideless sea

by loveless_klark



Series: To love, to live [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, F/F, F/M, Grinding, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Polyamory, Sleep Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Threesome - F/F/M, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_klark/pseuds/loveless_klark
Summary: Raven finds Clarke passed out in their bed.It's been weeks since she's seen her.Clarke wouldn't mind a little indulging.~ bravenlarke somnophilia. dubious consent ~
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes
Series: To love, to live [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: Bellarke smut





	Our breath, one glassy, tideless sea

**Author's Note:**

> **Always get consent before performing somnophilia**
> 
> As stated, consent isn't clarified beforehand. While all members are willing, there is no (shown) granted consent until later on in the story. 
> 
> Read the tags please there isn't much but don't yell at me I told you.

Raven pushed open the door to their room, hissing as her leg throbbed harshly. She fell into the desk chair, undoing the straps on her brace as fast as she could. It wasn’t until she’d thrown the damn thing off to the side that she realized she wasn’t the only one in the room.

Clarke lay passed out on their bed, fully clothed, looking like she’d done nothing but fall onto the bed. She’d been at Polis for negotiations the past few weeks, still considered a figure of authority within Arkadia after she led the  _ Skaikru  _ through the war with the mountain. Her status as the commander of death didn’t help that bid, either. As much as she didn’t want to be, Clarke remained of high status.

Raven limped over to the bed, sitting down beside the blonde. She was messy, in a way few had seen her. Hair frizzled and face slack, sprawled out on top of the covers, quiet snores coming from her sleeping form, Raven adored it. She rubbed her back, leaning down to kiss Clarke’s upturned cheek. All she got was a twitch.

One thing they’d learned about Clarke after she joined the relationship was that, when she feels safe enough, Clarke can sleep  _ deep _ . It made sense, really. Ever since they’d landed, she’d always had to sleep light, prepared for any problem that could arise, and it didn’t help that she worked herself to the bone. Given the chance, Clarke would pass out and not wake until noon.

Raven undresses until she’s in only a shirt and panties, then leans over to do the same to Clarke. First her boots, then her pants, then her jacket. Clarke fumbles half awake during the process, a low groan coming from her throat as she limply let Raven undress her.

The brunette chuckled at Clarke’s sleepy face. “Hey, babe. Tired?”

The younger girl hummed, turning to nuzzle into the pillows. Raven leaned down to press a kiss to the back of her neck, slipping a hand under Clarke’s shirt to press against her skin. She heard Clarke sigh, calm stillness beneath Raven’s touch.

Weeks without their third had been a mess, Bellamy and Raven sating themselves almost every night, but it just wasn’t the same without Clarke in between them. She filled up the room, and it was always obvious that there was something missing. Nothing was the same, without the blonde.

But now she was back. And Raven would be damned if a little sleep took away what she’d been deprived of for far too long. 

Clarke’s skin was sweet. Not like Bellamy, who was always salty sweat from a day out in the sun, and he’d said that it differed from her own as well, less tangy from being stuck with machines all day. Raven kissed all over it, tongue dragging and leaving glistening streaks. Goosebumps formed in her wake, but that was the only reaction Clarke yielded.

Raven moved both hands under Clarke’s shirt, running fingers up her sides, feeling her shiver slightly. She nudged the hem of the shirt down to mouth at prominent shoulder blades. Raven wasn’t usually one to be dominant, to mark, that was more Clarke’s thing, but having the girl limp underneath her was messing with her mind. Wanheda, marked with the bruises of not one lover but two. It was thrilling.

With that thought in mind, Raven’s mouth became more insistent, teething at the skin and sucking it raw. Her hands shoved under Clarke, grasping at her tits, and the younger let out a small gasp as Raven squeezed. She trailed down Clarke’s back, shifting the fabric of the shirt so that each bump of her spine was stained purple. 

Glancing up, Clarke’s face was scrunched, jaw clenched tight. In a moment of softness, Raven reached up to stroke over the lines of her face, smoothing out her forehead and brushing over her closed eyes. The blonde relaxed just a bit, unwinding enough for her lips to part. If Raven couldn’t help leaning up to press a kiss against them, well, not like Clarke would mind.

Unfocusing from that, Raven shifted farther down the bed, fingers trailing over the curves of Clarke’s ass. She leaned down to suck marks on that, too, pale, soft skin molding beneath her palm. Clarke’s hips twitched.

Raven pulled the other woman’s panties off. There was a thin sheen of wetness, but nothing that would allow for much of anything. Raven did lean down to lap up what there was, though, savoring the taste that she’d been missing. Even with Raven’s tongue running through her folds, Clarke only sighed, legs twitching slightly. Knowing she wouldn’t get anything, Raven moved to lick stripes over marked hips.

The door clicked open then, Raven looking up to confirm that it was indeed Bellamy. He looked over at the bed, eyebrows raising in surprise. “What are my girls up to?”

Raven shrugged, folding her arms over Clarke’s ass to rest her head on them while Bellamy shed his guardsman uniform. “Clarke’s too tired to move, so I’m helping myself.”

He chuckled, coming over to sit down by the blonde’s head, running a hand through golden locks. He gently urged their younger awake, peppering kisses on her face while she eased back to them.

Clarke’s eyes flickered open, staring groggily at him. “Bell?”

“Hey, princess,” he said, pressing another kiss to her temple. “Welcome home.”

She hummed, shifting slightly and frowning. “Rae? Wha’d you do?”

The brunette laughed at that. “Colored you up. You don’t care, do you?”

A low groan ripped from her throat. “No.”

Bellamy smiled, muttering against her skin. “You won’t mind if we… carry on without you?”

Clarke sighed. “I’m sorry ‘m so tired. I’d help.”

“Don’t worry, princess, you’re fine.” He leaned a little closer to her ear. “But if you want to be helpful… how do you feel about cock-warming?”

Clarke shook her head. “Not wet.”

“We’ve got lube.”

She relaxed into the mattress. “M’kay.”

Bellamy tilted her chin up to press a lazy kiss on her lips before moving from her side. Atop her, Raven rolled to the side, mumbling, “you’d better be ready to fuck me to heaven tomorrow, princess.”

Clarke didn’t deign to respond.

Bellamy returned to Raven lazily trailing kisses down Clarke’s arm. He’d shed all his clothes, lathering himself with lube so as to not hurt the pliant girl beneath him. Lining himself up with her, he slowly slid in, sighing as her familiar warmth encompassed him. 

Raven climbed over Clarke to sit on her back facing Bellamy. They shared a sloppy kiss, Bellamy’s hands coming up to slide under her shirt and press against skin. Already hyped up, Raven was rough, hands pulling with such demand that it was all too easy to get him eager. His hips rolled in slow circles against Clarke, but Raven held the most of his attention.

His lips left searing kisses down her neck, one hand enveloping her tit and squeezing it so hard she gasped and ground down. Bellamy’s other hand trailed down to her clit, pushing a knuckle against it. Raven moaned, rocking into him, her panties soaked through, smearing Clarke’s bare back with glisten. 

Their lips met again in a clash, all tongue and teeth. Raven’s hands were tugging harshly on his hair while she built herself up, hips pushing into the blonde’s spine, Bellamy’s fingers still rubbing at her clit. He tweaked a nipple and bit down on her lower lip, his palm grinding up onto Raven, and she came with a sputter, eyes rolling back with pleasure. Bellamy could feel his cock twitching inside of Clarke, searching for friction, but he couldn’t. Not with Clarke.

Raven leaned against his chest, nipping softly on his neck. “How many more of those can you give me?”

He glanced behind her at Clarke, still out cold. “Maybe we should wait until tomorrow. Let Clarke sleep.”

She scoffed. “Clarke’s been sleeping this entire time, does it look like she cares? I just came on her back. She’s fine.”

When he didn’t respond, she leaned up to his ear. “What, too pussy to fuck me with someone else in bed? Asleep?”

He couldn’t turn down a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr at [lovelessdyke](https://lovelessdyke.tumblr.com)


End file.
